1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to an improved apparatus and method for processing workpieces, and in particular to an improved fixture, carrier ring, and method for handling and processing delicate workpieces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a data access and storage system consists of one or more storage devices that store data on magnetic or optical storage media. For example, a magnetic storage device is known as a direct access storage device (DASD) or a hard disk drive (HDD) and includes one or more disks and a disk controller to manage local operations concerning the disks. Disks are rigid platters that are usually made of aluminum alloy or a mixture of glass and ceramic, and are covered with a magnetic coating. Typically, two or three disks are stacked vertically on a common spindle that is turned by a disk drive motor at several thousand revolutions per minute (rpm).
The only other moving part within a typical HDD is the head stack assembly. Within most HDDs, one magnetic read/write head or slider is associated with each side of each platter and flies just above the platter""s surface. Each read/write head is mounted on a suspension to form a head gimbal assembly (HGA). The HGA is then attached to a semi-rigid arm apparatus that supports the entire head flying unit. Several semi-rigid arms may be combined to form a single armature unit.
Each read/write head scans the surface of a disk during a xe2x80x9creadxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cwritexe2x80x9d operation. The head and arm assembly is moved utilizing an actuator that is often a voice coil motor (VCM). The stator of a VCM is mounted to a base plate or casting on which the spindle is also mounted. The base casting is in turn mounted to a frame via a compliant suspension. When current is fed to the motor, the VCM develops force or torque that is substantially proportional to the applied current. The arm acceleration is therefore substantially proportional to the magnitude of the current. As the read/write head approaches a desired track, a reverse polarity signal is applied to the actuator, causing the signal to act as a brake, and ideally causing the read/write head to stop directly over the desired track.
Read/write heads or sliders are typically fabricated from a small substrate or workpiece. The workpieces are usually manually transported during some of the various steps required in the manufacturing process. Although operators attempt to handle the workpieces with great care, some damage to the very delicate workpieces is inevitable. The side edges and outer surfaces of the workpieces are particularly prone to be damaged. Although a number of techniques and methods have been proposed in the prior art to process workpieces during manufacturing, they do not overcome the problems cited above. Thus, an improved apparatus and method of processing such workpieces is needed.
One embodiment of an apparatus and method for processing workpieces utilizes a protective frame and a fixture. The frame has a rectangular perimeter and central opening, and inner and outer side walls. A pair of shelves are located in the opening for supporting a workpiece. A spring is mounted to the frame for retaining the workpiece on the frame. The fixture has a base with several work locations. Each location has an elevator that may be selectively moved via an elevator handle. The fixture also has an engagement handle for selectively actuating the springs of the frames.
The workpieces may be simultaneously mounted to or removed from the frames with the fixture. The frames are loaded into the locations and both handles are rotated to raise the elevators and bend the springs away from the frames. The workpieces are then placed on top of the elevators, and the elevator handle is rotated to lower the workpieces into the fixture. Next, the engagement handle is rotated to release the springs against the workpieces to form workpiece/frame assemblies. Finally, the elevator handle is rotated to lift the assemblies for removal from the fixture. The workpieces may be disassembled from the frames by reversing the previous steps.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, in view of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the present invention, taken in conjunction with the appended claims and the accompanying drawings.